1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system for controlling an operation of a playback apparatus such as a video tape recorder (hereinafter referred to as a VTR) and more particularly a remote control system for controlling a tape playback apparatus on the basis of time code data recorded on the tape when the video or other information signal is recorded thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,694 discloses a control device for controlling an operation of a VTR. In the case where a cue-up operation is effected in a playback apparatus such as a VTR by using a remote control device for remotely controlling the operation of the playback apparatus, the remote control device only monitors the status of the playback apparatus in a cue-up control sequence after a cue-up command is outputted from the remote control device to the playback apparatus.
Since the conventional remote control device only monitors the status of the playback apparatus, when the status is indicated to be the cue-up operation in spite of the fact that the cue-up operation is not being effected by the playback apparatus, for example, due to the fact that no time code is recorded on the recording tape and a playback head is located at an end of a recording region of the recording tape, it is necessary to wait a long time until it is detected that the cue-up operation has not been effected. The conventional system suffers from such a defect.